1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remotely-controlled door locking devices.
2. The Prior Art
A common problem in the construction of structures such as garages where vehicular access through large, sliding overhead doors is required is to provide security against unpermitted entry and exit, while still allowing easy entry and exit by authorized persons. It is known to lock or latch a door such as a garage door by passing a pin or bolt between the door in its closed position and the door frame, as in Rea et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,811 or Hermann U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,618. Rea et al shows a remote unlocking feature, and Zimmer et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,422 and others show the use of radio devices to effect remote locking controls. Wilcox U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,280 shows a garage door operator with an automatic latch, wherein actuation of the garage door opener motor actuates the latch.